Kiss Me One More Time §Lune§
by Oxytreza
Summary: Gokû a de la fièvre, Hakkai s'occupe de lui....Conséquenses logiques s'en suivent....


Pairing : Hakkai/Gokû ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Rating : K+ (Ne vous inquiétez pas, un lemon viendra sûrement !)

Disclaimer : Je reviens au pairing préféré d'antan ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, z'avez qu'à vous plaindre à Baka Saru 54, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé des liens avec du Hak/Gok. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais beaucoup ce couple, en fait (ils sont mignons, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Sinon, bieeeeeeen évidemment, rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic (chiotte…)

Kiss Me One More Time

§Lune§

Hakkai plongea ses mains dans le bac d'eau glacée, en ressortit une compresse détrempée et l'appliqua sur le front d'un Gokû alité et fiévreux.

« On n'a pas le choix, Sanzô. Il faut attendre que sa fièvre baisse avant de repartir.

-Humpf. Mouais.

-Ne reste pas là à fumer en te tournant les pouces, bonze pourri, viens faire les courses avec moi pendant qu'Hakkai garde le singe.

-Je vais te buter, kappa sans cervelle !

-De quoi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

-Si vous voulez vous battre, faites le dehors, Gokû à besoin d'un minimum de calme. »

Les deux adversaires sortirent en grognant.

xoxox

Le singe remua dans son sommeil. Dans ses rêves provoqués par la fièvre, il pouvait nettement voir Konzen, Kenren, Nataku…Et Ten-chan.

Drôle, il se souvenait de tout, maintenant…

Il se revoyait courir dans les prés pour aller cueillir des fleurs afin d'en faire une couronne à offrir à Nataku.

Il se revoyait entrer dans le bureau de Konzen puis sauter sur son bureau pour mettre le bazar dans les papiers en retards.

Il se revoyait courir après Ken Ni-chan parce que celui-ci lui avait volé un peu de nourriture.

Il se revoyait entrer tout doucement dans la bibliothèque de Ten-chan pour lui mettre les mains sur les yeux et s'écrier : « Qui c'est » Et Ten-chan répondait toujours…

« Gokû, bien sûr…Qui d'autre avec de si jolies mains ? »

xoxox

Gokû ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, haletant.

« Tu es réveillé, Gokû ? »

La voix de son ami aux yeux verts le tira des dernières volutes du sommeil, laissant mourir le rêve qui s'envola, sans laisser une seule trace dans l'esprit du cadet.

« Moui… »

Hakkai se leva posa sa main sur le front brûlant du petit brun.

« Ta fièvre à un petit peu baissée, on dirait… »

Il allait retirer sa main lorsque son poignet fut prit captif par celles un peu tremblantes du yôkai.

« Ta main est fraîche, c'est agréable… »

Le stomaticien sourit et laissa sa main sur le front de son ami, tirant une chaise à côté du lit.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Hakkai lisait, Gokû avait refermé les yeux, et abaissé les bras.

Mais au bout de quelque temps, il reprit le poignet de son aîné et le fit glisser sur sa joue droite.

Le brun releva la tête à ce contact, un imperceptible tressaillement sur sa peau glaciale.

« Gokû…

-Mmh… » Grommela l'interpellé, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il soupira contre la paume de l'ex-humain, profitant de sa froideur contre sa joue brûlante. « Frais… » Marmonna-t-il en se tournant sur le flanc, face à Hakkai.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas retiré sa main de l'étreinte du plus jeune.

La paume brûlante de Gokû glissa alors le long du bras du brun, l'attirant un peu à lui.

« Gokû… ! »

Le yôkai passa son bras autour du cou de son aîné, enfoui son visage chaud contre la peau si froide et si pâle. Hakkai, tombé à genoux devant le lit, resta immobile, surpris.

« Gokû… »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, décolla un peu sa tête du cou de son compagnon et planta ses yeux brumeux dans les deux émeraudes du bon samaritain.

« Hakkai…J'ai chaud…

-Je pense bien, Gokû.

-Toi tu es frais, c'est supeeeer agréable…

-Ha ha, oui, ça doit te faire du bien…

-Hakkai… » La prise du démon se resserra un peu sur la nuque de l'adulte.

« Oui ?

-Est-ce que tes lèvres sont aussi froides ?

-Hein ? Attends, Gok… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir : Le gamin avait testé la température de la bouche du brun avec la sienne.

Hakkai resta figé.

Sa raison lui hurlait de le repousser : il avait de la fièvre, c'était un enfant, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de cette situation !

Mais son cœur lui dictait de se laisser faire, de laisser parler ses sentiments, pour une fois.

Le brun ferma les yeux, laissa faire le plus jeune à sa guise.

Lorsque leur baiser fut rompu, Gokû sourit et murmura : « Tes lèvres aussi sont fraîches… »

Hakkai sourit également, un petit sourire triste.

« Pourquoi tu es triste, Hakkai ? »

Une main bouillante vint se poser sur sa joue. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Gokû pensait actuellement.

« Faut pas, tu sais. »

C'était gentil…

« Moi… »

Gokû était un innocent, lui, un criminel, n'avait pas le droit de le souiller…Quoi qu'en dise le cadet…

« Moi, je t'aime, Hakkai…

-La fièvre te fait délirer, Gokû…

-Non…Je suis lucide.

-Gokû…

-Hakkai, moi, je m'en fiche de ce que t'as fait ou pas fait…Moi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

-Et Sanzô…

-Sanzô c'est mon soleil…Toi tu es ma lune…

-La lune…

-Oui, parce que…Si on a besoin du soleil pour vivre, on a aussi besoin de la lune…Je l'ai regardé super longtemps la nuit, quand j'étais sur le Mont Gogyô…Je sentais qu'un soleil me sauverait, mais je sentais aussi que je rencontrerais une lune…

-Gokû… »

Le brun sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il entoura de ses bras le plus jeune qui se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir de satisfaction et de bien être.

« Merci…Gokû…

-Tu m'aimes, Hakkai ?

-…Je crois bien que oui, Gokû…

-C'est bien alors… »

Le yôkai referma les yeux, en paix.

Hakkai le recoucha avec douceur, effleura de sa main glacée sa peau de pêche.

Il se releva, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Au moment où il s'éloignait, il entendit un faible voix…

« Hakkai…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien…M'embrasser ? »

Hakkai revint près du lit, se pencha et déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres brûlantes de son cadet.

« Encore…S'il te plait… »

Et Hakkai l'embrassa une seconde fois.

Puis une troisième fois.

Une quatrième.

Une cinquième…

xoxox

Oui, il était un assassin, mais s'il avait obtenu la rédemption, ce n'était pas pour s'accuser de son crime jusqu'à sa mort.

Il l'avait compris en tuant pour la seconde fois Chin Yi-So, il le comprenait encore mieux maintenant.

Si un enfant aussi pur que Gokû pouvait lui donner son amour, c'est qu'il avait le droit de le lui rendre.

Fin

Ecrit en écoutant en boucle la BO d'« Origine ». Vous l'avez vu ? Tellement beau la scène d'ouverture…

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en cliquant sur le petit bouton là, en bas à gauche…


End file.
